Alarms
by GlitterFairyPrincess
Summary: Veronica Mars wakes up on the day of her graduation from Hearst College. LoVe. ONESHOT. No specific spoilers. Please read and review!


**A/N: I called Rob Thomas again. No answer. Again. So, as of now, I still don't own any part of Veronica Mars. **

**A/N2: This is a ONESHOT.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Get your ass in gear, Mars. It's graduation day!" Logan Echolls called from the bedroom doorway to the blonde lump ignoring the alarm clock. She pulled the covers over her head in rebellion. "Don't make me come over there." He warned.

"Five more minutes," Came a sleepy plea from the bed.

"You've already pushed snooze twice. It's time to get up." He continued. "If I have to come over there you'll be sorry."

"Please?" She pulled the covers down just far enough to show that she had put on her best pout without opening her eyes. His only reply was to leap across the room and onto the bed where he began tickling her mercilessly. Laughter and shrieking drowned out the alarm clock, again beeping incessantly from the night stand.

"You're ruining my surprise!" He complained while attacking her.

"Logan, Logan, stop. I can't breathe!" She attempted to yell at him in the midst of her giggles.

"Are you going to get up?" He questioned, halting his movements. She nodded solemnly.

"Turn off the alarm." She requested. He reached over to the night stand while straddling her tiny form and flipped the switch.

"You're welcome, bossy girl."

"Thank you. Now, what's this about a surprise?" She gave him a stern look.

"Not until you are out of bed." His statement was firm.

"It's not the kind of surprise that you can give me in bed?" She queried, running the fingers on her right hand up his abdomen.

"Nope."

"Ooh. Too big? Be straight with me, is it a pony?" Her hand continued its trek up and wrapped around his neck to urge him to come closer. He resituated his arms so that he hovered closely over her.

"You and your silly pony dreams. I'll make you a deal. I promise to buy you a pony, the day you agree to marry me." He smirked at her. She frowned back at him. "Is that a 'no'?" His smirk grew.

"Why are you so bent on marriage anyway? It's not like either one of us has seen a marriage that didn't end in tragedy." She challenged.

"Mac's parents are still happily married." He countered.

"Have you ever even met them?"

"Yes. They had me over for dinner when Mac and I were working on a project."

"Whatever." She stated with a huff.

"Marriage can't be that bad. Your dad got remarried. And he and Alicia are happy."

"I knew we shouldn't have invited you to the wedding. You're such a romantic idealist; I bet you were searching for rings on your Blackberry while Alicia walked down the aisle."

"Veronica, I've already had the ring for a year." He contradicted and planted a kiss on her forehead as she rolled her eyes. "And eventually, I'll wear you down and you'll say yes. And then we'll get married on a beach somewhere. And then we'll have ten kids. And we'll have four dogs."

"Whoa. Hold on there, buddy." She stated with wide eyes.

"Don't worry you'll have your pony too."

"That's not the part I'm disputing. What's this about ten kids? Are _you_ planning on carrying these ten kids? Because there's no chance in hell I'm having ten kids."

"Okay, okay. Eight kids." He teased with a chuckle.

"You're a lunatic."

"And you're a lazy bum. It's 9:20. Out of bed. We have a long day of gown-wearing, cap-throwing, and picture-taking ahead of us."

"Your ceremony isn't until noon. And then mine isn't until three. Why are we up so early?"

"So you can get your surprise." He explained.

"Will my surprise include a cup of coffee?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Umm, I think that can be arranged. " He pretended to think about it.

"How about a good morning kiss?"

"That I can guarantee is involved in your surprise." He smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss. He backed up right as their lips were about to touch and pulled her out of the bed instead. He set her on her feet and placed his hands on her hips from behind to guide her out of the bedroom, through the condo and into the dining room.

"Wow!" She exclaimed as she examined the table full of food in front of her. She turned around with a wicked smile. "You got the idea from Pretty Woman, didn't you? There's enough food here for both of us and your eight imaginary kids."

"Would it kill you to just let me be romantic?"

"Possibly. I could eat myself into a coma." She gestured towards the table.

"That's it. You get your own damn coffee, Smart Ass." He growled and lightly smacked her on the rear. She shuffled off to the coffee maker in the kitchen and he sat down at the table, picked up a piece of bacon and crammed it into his mouth. She returned with two cups of steaming coffee and set them down next to Logan. Rather than sitting in one of the open chairs, Veronica placed herself on his lap. His arm instantly moved to support her back and she snuggled into his embrace.

"Why aren't you as tired as me? How did you get up and do all of this? I wouldn't be so bad this morning if you hadn't kept me up all night."

"This," He used his free hand to bring his mug to his mouth. "is my fourth cup."

"I see." She grinned. "Happy Graduation Day."

"Happy Graduation Day." He put his cup down after a sip and brought his lips down to meet hers.

They spent the better part of the day in three separate graduation ceremonies, the final, being Mac's. As soon as they left the campus, everyone gathered at the Fennell-Mars household for a celebration dinner. Alicia made sure to harass her son about not graduating in the same semester as the three graduates at the table.

"Mom, none of them were on the basketball team!" Wallace defended. "Besides. One extra semester is nothing. Dick here is still a junior without a major." He patted the surfer next to him.

"Dude, I declared my major!" Dick corrected.

"Sorority Girl Interaction is not a major at Hearst, Dick." Mac jabbed.

"I'm a business major, Ghost World." Dick said with an indignant sigh.

"Since when?" Veronica quizzed.

"Tuesday." Logan answered for his best friend.

"Whatever. You losers have to go be out in the real world and I still get to lay as much freshman ass as I like." He replied with pride. He then remembered where he was and back-tracked. "Sorry, parental units. I meant no offense by that statement." He nodded at Keith and Alicia Mars and Natalie and Sam Mackenzie.

"Just make sure you card first, Mr. Casablancas." Keith advised.

"Dude, seriously." Dick nodded. "Ladies have to be 18 to ride my thang." He declared. The whole party gave him incredulous looks.

Off to the side of the room, Veronica pulled Logan into a big hug. He returned the gesture with fervor.

"I'm proud of you." He spoke into her hair.

"I'm proud of you." She replied with a smile.

"Is something burning?" He questioned.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Fuck!"

Veronica rolled across the bed to reach the alarm clock on the night stand. She smacked at every side and knocked it onto the ground attempting to stop the harsh beeping sound. She was unsuccessful. Seeing the device on the ground finally woke her up enough to realize the beeping wasn't coming from the bedroom at all. It was the smoke alarm. She rushed from the bed and out to the kitchen, where smoke billowed up from the waffle iron as the man attempted to fan the smoke detector with an oven mitt. Seeing that there was no danger of the house burning down, Veronica did the only thing she could. She broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Shut up. It's not funny." He yelled over the screeching alarm. Veronica quickly turned the fan above the stove on, pulled the waffle iron cord out of the outlet, and worked on pulling the charred waffle out of the iron with a fork, giggling the whole time. When it was finally quiet and the smoke subsided, she turned to face him questioningly.

"I was trying to make you a graduation breakfast." He grimaced. "I must have forgotten about the waffle while I was making the eggs." She tried to disguise her renewed laughter by turning to the stove top to make sure everything was now turned off. She did another once-over on the kitchen to ensure they were safe, before turning to face him again.

"I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to go back to bed and start this day over again." She announced. "And this time, maybe I'll wake up in the arms of some rich, handsome college graduate." She turned on her heel and went quickly towards the bedroom. She made it about half way before her feet left the ground and she was in his arms. He ran to the bedroom and tossed her onto the bed.

"Why's the alarm clock on the floor?" he questioned before climbing into the bed with her.

"Because I heard this awful beeping noise and I thought it was the alarm clock." She explained, crawling back under the covers. "Any idea what that could have been, Logan?"

"Sounds like you were having one of those crazy dreams of yours." He smirked. "For your information, as of today, I happen to be a college graduate. And I believe you said something about wanting to wake up in my arms."

"Actually I said some rich, handsome college graduate. But, I guess you'll do." She pulled his arms around her.

"I'll have to do. If any other man tried to get into our bed with you I'd have to kill him."

"Thank you for trying to make me breakfast."

"Sorry I almost burned our condo down."

"Did I tell you our waffle iron is broken?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. Last time I used it I noticed it was getting way too hot and burning everything."

"And your response to that was to put it back in the cupboard?!" He clarified.

"Mmm. Hmm. By the way, Logan? The waffle iron is broken. We need a new one."

"You are soo dead!" He charged and began tormenting her with tickling. She put a quick end to his campaign by pulling him down into a kiss. He refocused his energy on the now passionate embrace.

"Happy Graduation Day, Logan." She eventually stated, burying her face in his chest.

"Happy Graduation Day, Veronica."

"Hey, Logan? Do you have a ring already?"

"What?!" He blurted out. She didn't fail to notice his entire body tense up.

"An engagement ring."

"Why would I get an engagement ring? You don't want to get married."

"In my dream you told me you would buy me a pony if I agreed to marry you. And you said you wanted us to have ten kids." She continued to hide her face from him as she recounted the dream.

"Hmm. If I were a guy who, I don't know, had a degree in psychology or something...I might think you were projecting your hidden desires onto me. I think your sub-conscious is trying to tell you that you really DO want to get married. And apparently have tons of kids. I have to say, while the idea of ten kids running around terrifies me, I would definitely be okay with the amount of sex we'd obviously be having."

"Okay Dr. Phil. Stop deflecting and answer the question." She poked him rather pointedly on the chest.

"What was the question again?"

"Where is it?"

"Where is what? I'm pretty sure that wasn't the question. Nice attempt at trying to trip me up, though."

"Where is the ring?"

"Veronica, I wouldn't tell you even if I had already bought one. When I ask you to marry me, you will be surprised. And I will have already done the ground work so that you won't be able come up with some lame excuse to say no." He declared. She lifted her head to gauge how serious he was.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The alarm clock blaring from its position on the floor next to their bed startled them both. Logan reached down and pulled the plug from the wall.

"Out of bed, Mars. We've got a busy day ahead of us and thanks to you, I have to take you out to breakfast first."

"I didn't burn the waffles." Her taunt was met with a steely glare. "I'm going to take a shower." She proclaimed as she got out of the bed. She headed towards their bathroom, removing clothes as she moved. When she reached the door, she looked over her shoulder to make sure he'd been watching her. She met his smoldering gaze. "Are you coming, or what?" She beckoned before disappearing through the door. Logan looked up at the picture frame on the wall across from their bed. The photo of them at Keith's wedding wasn't what held his attention, however. It was the almost invisible compartment on the top that housed a safety deposit key.

"That's one step closer to using you, my friend. One step closer." He whispered with a smile before heading towards the shower.

**XXX**

**(Please, please, please review. Every review makes Logan Echolls just a little bit happier.)**


End file.
